


Always

by NicoNico



Series: Tumblr AU prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNico/pseuds/NicoNico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is filthy by the end of the pack night and Peter offers to help clean him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Stiles always seemed to forget how much his life really sucked. Like first you had the whole – my best friend is a werewolf and he loves abandoning me to hang out with his girlfriend and later girlfriend _and_ boyfriend- then there was the squishy, venerable human aspect to his life. He got it, werewolves got down and dirty but to come out of a pack meeting covered in mud and bruises was a whole different story. Everything about it felt disgusting. There were small twigs in his hair that stuck into place because of the mud and he was pretty sure some of it was drying in uncomfortable places. _Why does he even agree to join in pack fights anyways?_ He grumbled as he walked throughout the Hale house, trailing mud with each step.

“Now Stiles, it’s entirely rude to ruin the freshly clean floors.” Peter commented from inside the kitchen.

“It’s kind of hard not to considering I’m _covered_ in mud.”

Peter walked out of the room, drying his hands on a washcloth. “Seems like everyone had a bit too much fun.” He said with a smirk.

“Fucking tell me about it.” Stiles ran his hand through his hair only to scrunch his nose in disgust at the feel. Peter sighed and threw the cloth onto the table.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“What are you going to do, hose me?”

“I would rather not, unless you’d prefer me to?”

“And lose your precious company, I wouldn’t even think about it.” He said sarcastically. Okay, so maybe living with Peter had stopped him from thinking too badly about the wolf. Sure, he went on a mass murdering spree, but he was mostly justified…and he was insane. He’s better now, even Derek thought so, although he never explicitly said it out loud. Peter would smile more in a way that showed he was pleased and not in a ‘I’m planning your downfall’ kind of way, and it was nice. So nice that Stiles, more often than not, felt the butterflies in his stomach whenever he saw Peter and his heart skipped in a way Lydia never made it do. And if Peter tended to show up in Stiles more…private dreams, no one had to know.

Peter walked up the stairs and Stiles followed shortly after him, trying his best not to get mud anywhere else. They stopped when they reached Peter’s bathroom, the bathroom that, under no conditions, no one was allowed to enter.

“Take off your clothes and I’ll get the water ready.”

“Uh…Thanks but no thanks creeperwolf, I can clean myself.”

“And by cleaning yourself you mean a quick rinse under hot water in hopes of getting all the gunk out. Stiles, we both know you won’t get everything out yourself and I don’t want to spend the next few days hearing you complain about the mud that probably already stuck to your ass. While we’re at it, we can throw away those clothes too, there’s no saving them.”

“No way, this is my favourite shirt, I got my first kiss in it, so it has to be lucky. Absolutely, under no conditions is this going in the trash.”

Peter walked up to Stiles calmly with his claws out and ran them down the side of his shirt until it hanged loosely on his torso. “Oops, guess it has to go now.”

Stiles stared openly at the man until he reluctantly took off the shirt and threw it in the garbage while mumbling about werewolves who didn’t understand the meaning of important belongings.

By the time Stiles was done undressing, Peter had laid out a variety of soup and hair products on the side of the tub and two towels on the rack – one red and one blue.

“Get into the shower first and rinse off a bit, I’ll be joining you in a second.”

Stiles nodded his head before he sputtered, “Joining me? No way, nope, nada, we are definitely not showering together.”

“Stiles, how else am I supposed to get you clean, I’m definitely not going to walk into the shower fully clothed.”

Stiles felt himself blushing. He hadn’t showered with anyone since he turned four and he’s definitely not confident enough to show his naked body to Peter for a long period of time. He was lanky with barely any muscle definition, his limbs always seemed to long for his body and the amount of bruises he’d obtained recently was not a pretty sight. Then there was the whole fact Peter would be _naked_ , like nope, there would be no way he would not get a boner by the end of the shower but the sooner he got this over with the better.

He walked into the shower, letting the warm water run over his body and through his hair. The warmth of the shower was nice, usually by the time he took his shower all the hot water was gone, this was the first time in a while Stiles was actually enjoying the stream of water rush down his body. He was enjoying the shower so much he almost didn’t notice Peter coming in and standing behind him. Keyword – _almost –_ because honestly, it’d be impossible not to notice Peter. Stiles could feel the warmth permeating from him and all he was doing was just standing behind him.

He flinched when Peter reached over him to get the shampoo but thankfully Peter didn’t comment on it. He gathered some of the shampoo in his hands before bringing his hands to Stiles head. He was about to protest that he could clean his hair himself but then Peter’s fingers were in his hair. His fingers were magical; they scrapped across is scalp, rubbed behind his ears where his hairline started and brushed out any dirt that stuck to his strands. Stiles could feel himself relaxing, almost slumping down into Peter as he continued to wash his hair.

After his hair Peter went to working on the rest of his body. He lathered the soap in his hands before cleaning Stiles. Every motion was meticulous, he scrubbed the dirt off of his skin, and brushed his fingers across bruised patches. Nothing about it felt sexual – it felt intimate, and it was that thought that had Stiles tensing and scooting away from Peter.

“I got it from here, Peter.” Stiles said. He refused to turn around, he stared stubbornly at the wall as the water washed over him. Peter could probably smell how uncomfortable he was feeling, Derek had often told him sadness smelled like rust and burnt coffee, he just hoped the water would be enough to erase most of it.

“Stiles, just let me finish cleaning you.”

Stiles doesn’t give him a response, preferring to stare at the wall rather than say any of his concerns to Peter.

“Stiles.” Peter repeated and brought his arm up to Stiles shoulder. He was tired, sick of feeling conscious and venerable in his presence that he finally broke and whispered, “Why are you doing this for me anyways?”

Peter paused for a second before stating, “Because I like you Stiles.” He turned Stiles around so they were face to face. Even with the water distorting his view he could see the honesty in Peter’s eyes, he wanted to make Stiles understand.

“But there’s absolutely nothing to like about me, I’m lanky, my bones too long for my body, and I have moles everywhere like they’re a fucking infection. I’m nothing like you with your toned muscles and stupidly disgusting, attractive face.”

“Stiles…you’re beautiful, everything about you is precious, your moles are like constellations and I’ve wanted to trace each one.” Peter kissed the trailed of moles that ran down his neck and Stiles had to withhold the moan at the feeling. “Anyone with eyes could see the muscle on you. I’ve never cared about any of that though, from the moment I met you, I wanted to make you _mine_.” He finished with a bite, leaving a hickey on his shoulder.

Stiles felt warmer in his arms that he had been under the water. Warmer than he had felt cocooned in his blankets. The feeling was akin to the kisses his mother used to give before she got sick, the hugs his dad gave him – it surrounded him in love and honestly he missed the feeling.

“W-what about the bruises?”

“The only thing I dislike about them is that I wasn’t the one to mark you. It looks like someone else tried to stake claim on you when you belong to me.” He placed another kiss onto his neck.

“Nngh, we can change that if you want.” Peter eyes flashed blue at the statement.

“My dear, I’ve been waiting for you to ask.”

Peter turned off the rushing water and picked Stiles up and he wrapped his legs around Peter’s waist. He settled his hands on Stiles’s ass and gave it a little squeeze, bringing Stiles flushed against Peter’s chest. “Ugh, bed…now.”

“With pleasure.” Peter responded.

Peter dropped Stiles in the center of his bed before climbing onto of him and bringing their lips together. Their first kiss was tentative, like Peter was so afraid that Stiles would run away from him again, light and soft like each touch was breathing life into him. Every kiss made him feel like he was flying and by the time Peter moved up for air, Stiles was red faced and gasping for breath.

Peter continued kissing down Stiles’s body, giving special attention to the moles and extra delicate kisses on his bruises. When Peter breath ghosted over Stiles’s dick his breath caught in his throat. It was a surprise when he sank down, Stiles’s dick being surrounded by wet heat. He gripped one hand in Peter’s soaked hair and other on the sheet as Peter sucked him. Stiles wanted to do nothing more than to bring Peter further down and thrust into the warm heat but Peter’s grip on his hips stopped him from moving much. Peter licked along the length and kissed his thighs, every bit of it had him gasping for breath. It was all too much and not enough at the same time.

Stiles was too lost in the sensation he didn’t even notice the first finger enter him. It was only when Peter putting the second finger in that he felt it. The stretch wasn’t unbearable, the pain was twisted with the pleasure he felt with Peter sucking him off. He pulled his fingers in an out in slow movements and stretching inside.

Peter keep pressing and searching until Stiles came with a moan, Peter drinking up all of it. Stiles was pliant when Peter removed his mouth off his dick and he lined himself in front of Stiles’s entrance.  

“Stiles, baby, if you want me to stop I need you to tell me now.”

Stiles felt his heart thump. Peter had always asked, hadn’t he? He asked when he wanted to bite Stiles and he’s asking now because, to Peter, Stiles was important. He wouldn’t take anything without Stiles’s consent. He nodded his head and Peter pushed in.

The stretch was painful as Peter slowly made his way inside. Stiles could feel the tears peaking from his eyes and Peter kissed them away softly in apology. He thrust slowly, waiting for Stiles to get accustomed to the feel. It was only when Stiles nodded his head that Peter brought up the speed, thrusting in with smooth motions. It was nothing like he thought it would be, especially with Peter. He thought it would be more animalistic - wild but Peter was soft and patient, hitting all the right places that had Stiles shaking in pleasure with pleas of more. Peter also showered Stiles in kisses and compliments between thrusts.

“Stiles you’re remarkable. So smart and beautiful, even more so underneath me. Wanted you the first moment I saw you. Wanted you all for myself.”

Stiles could feel the blush settle on his cheeks. He had never thought he would hear these words for anyone, ever, in his life and here Peter was whispering streams of compliments to Stiles that never seemed to end.

Stiles was hard again and was already on the edge of bursting. Peter seemed to hit his prostate on every thrust, and couldn’t stop the sounds coming out from his mouth.

The second time he came, Peter’s lips were on his own. This time the kiss was rough, filled with passion in a way that took his breath away far quicker than gentle touches. Peter came shortly after and laid down beside Stiles, taking one of his hands in his.

“I’ll be yours if you be mine.” Stiles voice was nothing louder than a whisper but the feeling of Peter’s grin against his shoulder told him he heard every word. “Always.” Was the last word he heard before he fell asleep, with Peter draping over him and one hand held tight in his own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you watch like 30 marriage proposals on youtube. Honestly, I would not recommend, I was a crying mess all day and I really needed some fluff. Sorry if there is any mistakes, I only read this once before I went to sleep...
> 
> Based on the tumblr prompt - Imagine A and B sharing a bath. And person B is being flustered as heck cause they never shared a bath with anyone before. Person A comforts them, holding them close and such. And maybe they eventually had fluffy sex.


End file.
